Fly With Me
by nature love 95
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Fly with me' by the Jonas Brothers. Idk why i chose that song. It has practically nothing related... Please Review!


**One-Shot**  


* * *

"Up next, the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced and clapped.

Cheering broke out from the Slytherin table. Squeals where heard all over the Great Hall as Draco Malfoy walked up with a muggle guitar on his hands.

"This is a muggle guitar and I'm going to sing and play a song dedicated to my girl." Draco winked towards the audience. Only a few knew about his intention in Slytherin, which was Blaise Zambini, his best mate who is currently dating Ginny Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson, his friend since childhood who's currently dating Ron Weasley. He was sure that Harry was informed about it though.

As soon as everything is set up, Draco started playing the song. Screaming started now.

**If time was still the sun would never, never find us **

**We could light up the sky tonight **

**I would see the world through your eyes **

**And leave it all behind **

**If it's you for me forever **

**If it's you and me right now **

**That'd be alright, be alright **

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow **

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine **

**So won't you fly with me? **

**Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now **

**Now the past has come alive **

**And given meaning and a reason **

**To give all I can **

**To believe once again **

**If it's you for me forever **

**If it's you and me right now **

**That'd be alright, be alright **

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow **

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine **

**So won't you fly with me? **

**Maybe you were just afraid **

**Knowing you were miles away **

**From the place where you needed to be **

**And that's right here with me **

**It's you and me forever **

**You and me right now **

**That'd be alright **

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow **

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine **

**So won't you fly with me? **

All this time, he and his mystery girl remained eye contact. Slowly, as he was playing the instrumental part of his song, he stood up and walked slowly towards her.

**If it's you for me forever **

**If it's you and me right now **

**I'd be alright, be alright **

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow **

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine **

**So won't you fly, fly, fly with me? **

He walked towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring all the stares he is getting, he knelt down in front of Hermione Granger with Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron smiling encouraging at him. At this point Hermione has tears ready to pour out from her eyes.

"Hermione Granger, you are my girl and my girl only, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"B-but wh-what about your father?" Hermione asked shocked.

"He's more than welcome to have you in his family." Draco said grinning.

"But I'm a mud-" Hermione was cut off with Draco's lips on hers.

"People change Hermione, after you saved his and mother's life, he changed his opinions about muggleborns." Draco said smirking. "Enough stalling what is your answer."

"Yes, yes, yes." Hermione laughed through her tears. The silent Great Hall immediately burst into cheering and clapping for the happy couple.

"What are you doing Draco?" Lucius Malfoy's voice came from the door of the Great Hall. Draco looked sheepishly at his father and muttered "Sorry."

"Draco, without your father and I present, that isn't an official engagement." Came Narcissa Malfoy's voice in accusation. The tension built back up wondering what the two elder Malfoy was on about.

Muttering started. '_Malfoy lied', 'Poor Hermione', 'All that for nothing?'_ The muttering and gossips stopped as soon as they saw the elder Malfoys smirk.

"Do it all over again. With this." Narcissa handed Draco the Malfoy engagement ring.

"Cissa, you had me fooled. I had thought that I lost it."

"Lucius, how will I know you will pass Draco this?" Narcissa winked. "Come on, now Draco. Make this engagement official."

Draco grinned as he slipped the Malfoy engagement ring onto Hermione's ring finger. A bright white light shined brightly as it as slipped it. One identical ring appeared on Draco's finger and he smirked.

"You're all mine now." Draco finished by pulling Hermione into a passionate kiss.

~…~…~

_A few months later_

"Mr. Malfoy, do you take Miss Hermione Ganger as your lawfully wedded wife?" Ablus Dumbledore was the priest for the wedding as they had both decided to have their wedding in Hogwarts.

"I do." Draco looked at Hermione with so much love people will be stupid to doubt their relationship.

"Miss Granger, do you take Mr Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

That night, during the feast, Dumbledore looked towards the still shocked McGonagall and Snape with a twinkle in his eyes and said "House unity." And winked.

* * *

**Please comment/review!**

* * *


End file.
